


love bite

by eos (collaredjoon)



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hybrid Ning Yizhuo | Ningning, Hybrids, everything is good in the end, lapslock, stressed giselle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collaredjoon/pseuds/eos
Summary: ningning is giselle's cat hybrid who keeps knocking things over and drives everyone insane. she still gets pets and love.
Relationships: Ning Yizhuo | Ningning/Uchinaga Eri | Giselle
Kudos: 20





	love bite

when giselle got ningning two years ago, she had thought taking care of her would be easy, especially since cat hybrids were independent. it wasn't that ningning _wasn't_ independent, but she could be very... bratty. all the time. after two years thing still haven't changed and it drove her and the other girls insane. waking up to plates breaking, or tripping over things scattered on the bathroom floor wasn't giselle's favorite thing. not to mention how clumsy she was. whenever ningning ran around and got excited, she'd crash into things.

giselle had had to pay for wall repairs twice within the first months of ningning's adoption.

today was no different.

giselle was on the couch with winter next to her and karina on the adjacent couch, watching a drama, when ningning skipped into the room. giselle looked over and immediately spotted something hanging out of her mouth.

"what'dyou have?" she questioned.

ningning simpered and tried to run to the kitchen, but giselle was swift and quickly wrapped her arms around her. ningning laughed wildly, the brat.

"give it to me!" giselle demanded, reaching for what looked to be a long string.

ningning turned her head while squirming in giselle's hold.

they struggled for a minute before giselle finally pulled the string out of her mouth. "is this my shoelace?" she yelled.

ningning growled and bit giselle's hand, making her yelp and release her. giggling, ningning escaped to the kitchen.

giselle sighed and looked at her hand. there was a clear indent of teeth, but the skin hadn't broken. this time. the hybrid vets had suggested declawing her, which just meant keeping ningning's nails trimmed. but that also meant since she couldn't use her nails, she used her teeth a lot more, and _damn_ were her canines sharp.

making her way into the kitchen, giselle perched her hands on her hips, while ningning rummaged through the cabinet with all the snacks. her blueish grey tail swayed from side to side as she did. giselle pursed her lips.

"what did i tell you about putting things in your mouth?" she scolded. "you could've choked on this!"

"but i didn't!" ningning grinned, pulling out a bag of chips.

"no!" giselle stormed over. "no snacks for you! you've been bad!" quickly, she snatched the chips away. ningning whined indignantly and reached for them, but giselle moved them above her head. "i said no."

pouting, ningning stomped out of the kitchen. with another sigh, giselle put the chips away and closed the cabinet, before making her way back into the main room, where ningning was snuggled up to winter who was petting her.

winter gave her a sympathetic smile, while ningning stuck out her tongue and hide her face into winter's neck. giselle shook her head. "you're such a brat."

ningning let out a loud grunt and that was the end of it.

later that night, they were all sitting at the dinner table eating a meal karina had put together. already knowing ningning tendencies, they all used spill-proof child cups so the carpet wouldn't get ruined.

ningning had been eyeing giselle's cup intently for the past few minutes. giselle eyed her back, knowing what would happen the second she looked away. ningning smiled innocently and chewed on her rice.

winter reached over to scratch behind ningning's flurry ear. a soft purr rumbled from ningning's chest. giselle smiled. as much as she drove her crazy, giselle still loved her. and she was very cute. damn her.

karina said something which gained giselle's attention. as soon as she looked away, ningning swiped giselle's cup, but she caught it before it could fall off the table. giselle gave her a look that could kill, but, of course, ningning only cackled. she thought everything was a game. being naturally playful was the best as worst part about her. on one hand, it brought joy and fun into giselle's life, but on the other hand, it was really fucking annoying to have someone messing with her at all hours of the day. it was like ningning had never grown out of the terrible two's. or rather, ningning was still like a kitten, even though she was an adult by human standards.

giselle placed her cup back down, but ningning was quick to swat it off the table, successfully this time. "damn you!" giselle yelled. ningning giggled uncontrollably. thankfully, because of the nature of the cup, none of the contents were spilled, but giselle was growing tired of this.

instead of scolding the hybrid, giselle finished her meal early and retired to her room defeated. she needed a break from ningning's antics. it was frustrating, because she didn't act like that with karina or winter; it was just her. she swore ningning liked stressing her out.

she lay on her bed scrolling through her phone with the tv on for background noise. after a bit, the door cracked open.

ningning bumped her head under giselle's arm and cuddled up to her chest. rolling her eyes, giselle set down her phone and caressed ningning's hair.

ningning started purring again. she seemed a lot more calm now. thank god.

"love you," ningning mumbled into the sleeves of her sweater, which was her way of saying she was sorry.

a smile stretched giselle's face. "love you too."

ningning's tail flicked as she nuzzled her face into giselle's chest.

moments like these, she loved having ningning by her side. no matter how much ningning pushed her buttons, giselle could never stay mad at her. she was her biggest weakness.

for now, the two lay with each other comfortably and enjoyed each other's presence.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/asteriaespa).


End file.
